forumofthronesfandomcom-20200214-history
Arthries
Captain '''Arthries '''is a character in Book 1. He is the captain of the guard of Thaumaturge Castle and a key member in the Frostborn household. Growing up as friends with the Frostborn children, he is a confidante to them and praised for his loyalty and bravery. Backstory Born as the only child of Mandon the Brave, the former captain of the guard of Thaumaturge Castle, Arthried grew up alongside the Frostborn children. A strong fighter from an early age, he always got along splendidly with Alphyn, the eldest of the Frostborn children, whereas his relationship to Lupin has always been colder. In service of House Frostborn, Alphyn learned how to fight, how to lead, even received some formal education that left him capable to read simple texts. It was clear that from an early age he was prepared to one day follow after his father's footsteps, to become the new captain of the Frostborn guard. This day came earlier than expected. His father was killed one day, his body found in the forest. While the killing has officially been done by a group of particularly bold wildling raiders, who have been found and killed in the Bolton lands a week later, Arthries always had his doubts. Instead, he suspected that someone from inside the castle was behind the deed. The revelation about Lupin Frostborn's crimes seemingly proved him right about this and he considered Lupin guilty for this ever since. As such, he was one of the fiercest critics of Lionel Frostborn's decision to merely banish Lupin instead of killing him. However, he was please with Lionel's decision to name him captain of the guard in honour of his father and to make up for his inability to kill Lupin. Ever since, Arthries has remained around the castle, fully dedicating himself to his service to House Frostborn. Book 1 Valar Morghulis Arthries is introduced when he meets the party of travellers consisting of Edrick, Dante Karstark, Darreth Kailen and Leo York. As per standard procedure for everyone wishing to visit Lord Frostborn, he takes their weapons, something Edrick in particular feels uncomfortable with. He then leads the group into the castle, where he hands them over to Lucien Frostborn. A day later, Arthries is among the party that has gathered to see Alphyn Frostborn off on his way south. The two friends share a brief talk, before Alphyn goes his way. Appearance Arthries is a handsome man in his early thirties. Taking pride in his appearance, he makes sure he is well groomed, with a trimmed beard and his black hair cut short, save for notable sideburns. With a well-constructed face and high cheekbones, he is good looking and with his attempts to groom himself, he can come across as a bit arrogant and vain. As a skilled fighter, he has a build to match and he is rarely seen without his personal armour, a mixture of leather and chainmail. Personality True to his nickname, Arthries is a fierce person. He has a temper and is quick to react harshly and with distrust towards any newcomer on the Frostborn lands. Uncompromising and unforgiving, he is a man of the law, believing that it should be followed at all times. People who break the law cannot expect mercy from him, yet he respects honour and dignity, holding himself by the same standards. As a skilled fighter, he takes great pride in his abilities and he is absolutely loyal to House Frostborn. That being said, he is close enough to them to allow himself to criticize some decisions by his lord, especially the decision to spare Lupin's life. Relationships Alphyn Frostborn Arthries and Alphyn, being roughly of the same age, grew up side by side and they can be described as good friends. In fact, with Lupin Frostborn's exile from the North, they are a bit like brothers, more than Alphyn's actual brother for certain. It was Alphyn who vowed for Arthries and therefore granted him the position he has today and Arthries is highly thankful towards his friend for this. Appearances Category:Characters Category:Book 1 Characters Category:House Frostborn Category:Northerners Category:Lowborn Category:Guardsmen